List of Vampires
This list covers the many types of vampires or vampire-like creatures found in fiction. It does not include any vampire that originates in folklore and / or mythology, nor does it necessarily include the concept of dhampirs; hybrid or half-vampires. Literary A * Aaron (Women of the Otherworld) * Abby (Let Me In) * Adrian Ivashkov (Vampire Academy) * Ainjul (Blood Thirst) * Akatsuki Kain (Vampire Knight) * Alec (Twilight) * Alexander Pavlovich Semovsky (Dracula's Return) * Alexander Sterling (Vampire Kisses) * Allegra Van Alen (Blue Bloods) * Alice Cullen (Twilight) * Alistair (Twilight) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Amelie (Morganville Vampires) * Amun (Twilight) * Amy Smith (Immortality Bites) * Anna (The Vampire Diaries) * Andre (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Angel (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer / Angel) * Angelo Francezci (The Necroscope) * Annette (The Night Huntress) * Antonio Francezci (The Necroscope) * Aoife (Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel) * Aphrodite (House of Night) * Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles) * Armand (The Vampire Chronicles) * Arkis Leperson (The Necroscope) * Arra Sails (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Aro (Twilight) * Arrow (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Arvin (30 Days of Night) * Ash Redfern (Night World) * Asher (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Athenodora (Twilight) * Ather (In the Forests of the Night) * Augustine (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Aubrey (In the Forests of the Night) * Aubrey (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Avicus (The Vampire Chronicles) * Attila Westenra (Young Dracula) * Azarious (Night World) B * Barry Jordan (Immortality Bites) * Basker Wrent (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Belath (The Necroscope) * Bella Swan (Twilight) * Ben Cortman (I Am Legend) * Benjamin (Twilight series) * Benjamin Force/Jack Force (Blue Bloods) * Benji (The Vampire Chronicles) * Bianca Olivier (Evernight) * Bianca Solderini (The Vampire Chronicles) * Bianca St. Claire (The Dresden Files) * Bill Compton (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Bishop (Morganville Vampires) * Black Boris (The Necroscope) * Blade (Eric Brooks) (Blade) * Blaylock (Black Dagger Brotherhood) * Bones (The Night Huntress) * Boris Dracula (Young Dracula) * Bree Tanner (Twilight) * Brad Moreau (Vampire Beach) * Brandon (The Morganville Vampires) * Brother Anthony (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Bully Joe Davis (Those Who Hunt the Night / Traveling with the Dead) C * Caelan (Skulduggery Pleasant) * Caius (Twilight) * Caleb Fang (Vampire And The romantic) * Carlisle Cullen (Twilight) * Carlos Rivera (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Carmen (Twilight) * Carmilla Karnstein/Mircalla (Carmilla) * Caroline Forbes (The Vampire Diaries) * Cassandra DuCharme (Women of the Otherworld) * Catherine "Cat" Crawfeild (The Night Huntress) * Chairman/Dante (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Charna (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Chris (Thirsty) * Charles (Twilight) * Charles Bromley (Daybreakers) * Charles Matthew Francis Trenton IV (Blood Thirst) * Charles Twining (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Charlotte (Twilight) * Chelsea (Twilight) * Chow (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Christian Ozera (Vampire Academy) * Christopher Ravena (Shattered Mirror) * Clarimonde (La Morte Amoreuse) * Claudia (The Vampire Chronicles) * Connor Drake (The Drake Chronicles) * Coraline (Moonlight) * Cordelia Van Alen (Blue Bloods) * Corin (Twilight) * Corza Jarn (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Count Dracula (Dracula) * Count Orlok (Nosferatu) D * D'Ablo (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Daetrin (The Madness Season) * Damian (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Damien Maslin (House of Night) * Damon Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries) * Daniel Molloy (The Vampire Chronicles) * Danny Glick ('Salem's Lot) * Darius Shan (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Darren Shan (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Darla (Angel) * Daryl (Midnight Predator) * David Solomon (Shadow World series) * David Talbot (The Vampire Chronicles) * Dean Winchester Supernatural (One episode "Live Free or Twi-hard") * Delos Redfern (Night World) * Demetri (Twilight) * Dennis Blaydon (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Devona Kanti (the Nekropolis) * Didyme (Twilight) * Diego (Guardians' League) * Diego (Twilight) * Dimitri Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Dominic Ames (Vampire Beach) * Don Simon Christian Xavier Morado-de la Cadena Ysidro (Those Who Hunt the Night, Traveling with the Dead) * Douglas Netchurch (Malkavian) * Dove Redfern (Night World) * Dorian (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Dragon, King of Arms (Discworld) * Dragon Lankford (House of Night) * Draculaura (Back And Deader Than Ever) * Drusilla (Buffy, Angel) * Dugguban (El hijo del Vampiro) * Duncan Drake (The Drake Chronicles) * Dusk (Skulduggery Pleasant) * The Dweller (The Necroscope) * Dwight Renfield (The Night Flier) E * Edward Cullen (Twilight) * Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) * Edward Fender (The Last Vampire) * Edward Hammersmith (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Elda Marker (Chibi Vampire novels) * Eleazar (Twilight) * Elena Gilbert (The Vampire Diaries) * Eli (Guardians' League) * Eli (Let The Right One In) * Elijah (Blood Thirst) * Elijah Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Elizabeth (House of Night) * Elodie Archambault (Those Without the Common Soul) * Elvis Presley (The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Elvis Presley and the Bloodsucker Blues) * Elysée de Montadour (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Emmett Cullen (Twilight) * Enkil (The Vampire Chronicles) * Enzo (The Vampire Diaries) * Erdis Cai (Blade of the Flame) * Erin Bates (House of Night) * Erin Henry (Vampire Beach) * Erin Noble (Young Dracula) * Eric Northman (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Erica (My Babysitter's a Vampire) * Erik Night (House of Night) * Esme Cullen (Twilight) * Ethan (Companions of the Night) * Eudoxia (The Vampire Chronicles) F * Faethor Ferenczy (The Necroscope) * Fala (Demon in My View) * Fallon Nuit (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Felipe De Castro (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Felix (Twilight) * Fess Ferenc (The Necroscope) * Finn (The Vampire Diaries) * Flandre Scarlet (The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) * Frank Collins ([[Rachel Caine#The Morganville Vampires series|the Morganville Vampires]]) * Frankie Dalton (Daybreakers) * Fletcher (Die Schule der kleinen Vampire) * François Archambault (Those Without the Common Soul) G * Gabrielle de Lioncourt (The Vampire Chronicles) * Garnet Redfern (Night World) * Garrett (Twilight) * Gavner Purl (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Geoffrey Drak (The Drake Chronicles) * George (Immortality Bites Series) * Gideon Chase (Immortality Bites Series) * Giverny Pontmarais (Those Without the Common Soul) * Gloriana ([[Rachel Caine#The Morganville Vampires series|the Morganville Vampires]]) * Gwenna Carrick (Suckers Bet) * Grandpa Walt Montgomery ("Grampires" from R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour) * Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania: lords of shadow series) H Category:Vampire Category:Lists Category:Demon Category:Article stubs